


Record Love

by Sabi (shugocharaluver)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shugocharaluver/pseuds/Sabi
Summary: Sougo has been going to the same CD shop over and over again to check out the new shop attendant, and Tamaki is just about done with it.





	Record Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm so glad I finally get to post this fic! Another Iori x Sougo fic finally! ^_^  
This fic is part of the i7 Flash Bang, and thus I have an artist who collaborated with me and the art is fabulous please give them some love uwu 
> 
> [@snoww28](https://twitter.com/snoww28/status/1162562155738275841)  


Sougo let out an undignified squeak as Tamaki pushed him towards the door, causing the shopkeeper bell above them to clang as he stumbled into the shop.

“Tamaki-kun!” Sougo turned around to pout at his friend, feeling somewhat betrayed.

Tamaki lifted his hands in mock-surrender, averting his eyes as he defended his actions. “It’s Sou-chan’s fault. You wouldn’t go in no matter how much we told you to.”

“Tama’s right, Sou.” Their friend Yamato said from behind, resting an arm on Tamaki’s shoulder. “Are you that nervous about seeing your crush again?”

“I-I don’t have a crush on the part-timer here.” Sougo shook his head. “I’m just here to borrow the CD of ‘Zero Ode’!”

His friends sighed at his denial but otherwise remained silent. However, their little dispute was interrupted by a small cough sounding from behind Sougo in the shop.

“Welcome,” the person greeted, bowing politely to them.

“Wah!” Sougo exclaimed, jumping slightly. Turning around quickly and spotting the startled look on the man’s face, Sougo flushed, waving his hands everywhere as he struggled to reply.

“W-welcome too, Ah! I-I mean… thank you,” he spoke softly, bowing a full ninety degrees to hide his face.

“My name is Izumi Iori. Are you looking for anything in particular?” Iori asked, offering a polite smile.

“Ahh, we’re just fine. Just gonna browse for some records behind, if you don’t mind.” Yamato interjected, pushing the stone-frozen Sougo through the shop as Tamaki absentmindedly followed behind them.

“Of course. However, please do not hesitate to call for me if you need any assistance.” Iori said, letting his gaze linger on Sougo for a moment before going back to his job.

~~~

The minute they went up to the second floor is when Sougo practically slammed his head against the wall, face still a bright red as he muttered about seppuku. Yamato could offer nothing but a pat on the shoulder as Tamaki spoke.

“That’s him, Yama-san. That’s the guy who’s always at the counter when Sou-chan wants to visit.”

“I can see that.” Yamato replied, feeling a migraine coming on from all the sighing he’s been doing. “I thought Tama was exaggerating when he said you turned into a hot mess every time you enter the record shop, Sou.”

“I’m completely fine.” Sougo replied indignantly, nudging Yamato’s hand off of him. “Like I said, I’m just here to rent ‘Zero Ode’. Only this shop has the best quality of it.”

“Sou-channnnn,” Tamaki whined, giving Sougo a withering look, “you’ve rented that CD like a thousand times already! You might as well have bought it by now!”

Unable to come up with a suitable response, Sougo remained silent, twiddling his thumbs together as he fixed his gaze onto the wall in front of him.

“We’ll stop mentioning it for now, alright?” Yamato conceded, hands on his hips. “Onii-san will go over to that side and look for some movies, ok? You too, Tama, come on.”

Grabbing a hold of Tamaki’s arm, Yamato pulled him over to the next aisle, leaving Sougo alone to gather his thoughts.

Finally getting some space to himself, Sougo breathed a sigh of relief, waiting for his heart to calm down before strolling over to the CD section. Since he had the time, he might as well listen to some new music.

‘Oh, a new Re:vale song.’

Sougo picked up the headphones, quickly slipping them on before pressing the play button. Closing his eyes, he put all his focus into the music, the voices of his idols creating a wonderful harmony. He managed to grasp the melody by the second verse and hummed along with it, unconsciously tapping his feet to the rhythm as well.

He was too engrossed in the music to notice that someone had approached him, causing him to let out a yelp when he came back to reality. 

“I’m sorry, Izumi-san! Was I making too much noise?”

“No, not at all,” Iori assured him. “I came up to check on how you three were doing and heard you humming over here. It was fantastic. Are you a Re:vale fan?”

Hearing that, Sougo brightened up, eyes shining as he rambled on about how good Re:vale was not as just as musicians, but as role models. Quickly realising that he had been talking for a while, he stopped, clasping his hands together again. 

“I’m sorry, I got way ahead of myself.”

“No need to apologize for every little thing,” Iori reassured him once again, a warm chuckle pouring from his lips, “It’s nice hearing customers talk about the music here. Especially one such as yourself.”

…

“I mean, especially one with such _knowledge_ as yourself. Yes.” 

“Thank you for the compliment,” Sougo accepted the other’s words happily, lips curving upwards in a shy smile.

“Besides that,” Iori changed the topic, “did you find anything you wanted to buy or…?”

“Oh, just my usual rental of ‘Zero Ode’ will be fine, thank you.”

“Understood.”

Iori walked over to another shelf, flitting through the dividers before finding the correct CD. Gesturing for Sougo to follow him, he led the other back down to the counter.

Sougo opened up his wallet and got ready to take his card out, but stopped midway as he saw Iori staring at the back of the CD as if lost in thought.

“Is something wrong with it?”

“What?” It took a few moments for Iori to understand what Sougo meant, but realising what he did, his eyes widened, panicked. “Ah, there’s nothing wrong with the CD! It’s just that…”

“That?” Sougo repeated, tilting his head unsurely.

“...It is probably strange for me to say as an employee trying to make profit for the store, but wouldn’t it be a cheaper alternative for you to just buy the CD? You’ve been borrowing it regularly for months now, and you’ve probably been here at least a hundred times since I first saw you.”

Sougo reeled a little as he was called out. Though he had reasoned it out in his brain, it was obvious that his argument for coming to the store fell weak on the logical side. However, while Sougo was trying to come up with a convincing sounding reason, he had failed to notice Tamaki nearby. Overhearing Iori’s question, Tamaki’s patience wore too thin to be able to watch Sougo make excuses over and over again, leading to him shouting,

“Sou-chan refuses to buy that CD just so he has an excuse to come see you every single week! Ever since he first saw you in here, he’s-”

Fortunately for Sougo, Yamato had swooped in right after Tamaki’s outburst, clamping the other’s mouth shut as he dragged the other out of the shop, all the while giving Sougo apologetic looks.

“I am so sorry for that!!” Sougo yelled, bowing repeatedly. He wanted the ground to swallow him up; he couldn’t believe that Tamaki would just out him like that!

“...Is what that man said true?”

Sougo wanted so desperately to say no, reason that Tamaki had just misunderstood Sougo’s intentions for coming to the store. But he couldn’t. He didn’t want to make another excuse to Iori again. Accepting his (inner) death, he nodded slowly, eyes closed.

A long silence followed, with Sougo getting more fidgety by the second. Unable to resist any longer, he cautiously opened one eye, hoping to be able to gauge Iori’s reaction. Iori was expectedly flustered, a bright blush dusting his cheeks pink.

He seemed to be lost in thought for a while before speaking to Sougo once again.

“I shouldn’t be discussing such matters _during_ work hours.” He said specifically, voice slightly strained.

“I...I see. I understand.” Sougo replied sadly. He looked downwards to the carpet flooring (he seemed to be doing that a lot today), trying not to show how dejected he felt.

Iori, noticing this, let a small groan escape his throat before he continued speaking, covering up his blush with his left hand.

“I do end my shift at 6, however. So if you want to discuss this over dinner…” Iori trailed off, turning away slightly while still keeping his eyes fixated on Sougo for an answer. 

Sougo immediately went slack-jawed, gaping at Iori. Did he just hear what he think he’d heard? Apparently so, because the next thing he knew Iori had ripped off a small piece of paper and scribbled something, passing it to him wordlessly. Sougo looked down. It was his phone number.

“I’ll call you when I’m done later.” Iori offered, chuckling at Sougo’s robotic nod. 

Sougo appeared to be fine as he left the store, but he proceeded to faint directly in Yamato’s arms when the door closed behind him right after. Oh well, all's well that ends well.


End file.
